Someone to care
by GarnetGuardian
Summary: AU. Only one person ever seemed to care for Chibiusa Tsukino at school. That was her kind maths teacher, one Setsuna Meioh. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello again. I am here with another Sailor Moon fic. There will be bits of OOC but that is necessary for an AU fic**

**Summary: Only one person ever seemed to care for Chibiusa Tsukino at school. That was her kind maths teacher, one Setsuna Meioh**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon a certain senshi would be in it a lot more than she is.**

**Class 1C/No POV**

The newly risen sun in the sky beat down upon the window in the bottom left corner of Class 1C. A pair of crossed arms leaned on the windowsill. These arms belonged to Chibiusa Tsukino, a yound pink haired girl who gazed through the window as if longing to be on the other side in the shade of trees swaying gently in the breeze. Her mind was almost empty until a loud voice ended her moment of reflection. "Tsukino-san" her teacher boomed from beside her, making the whole class turn their attention to the pair. "Maybe you could show me your notes so I can see if you have done anything this lesson" the woman continued. The small student picked up her exercise book and handed it to her teacher. "Not enough notes" the woman said in a monotone before dropping the book onto the desk. Chibiusa curiously looked across at the notes of the boy next to her and saw his page was almost blank. No fair Kouki-sensei, she thought to herself, he has done less than me but I get into trouble. Next their teacher introduced a practice exam part that they were going to do next lesson. The topic was writing about a place they would rather be right now. Chibiusa thought carefully as she wanted to do something nobody else would think of. When she was asked what she was going to do for hers she replied that she would rather be on another planet. When this was heard Kouki-sensei replied that she thought the girl was on one already which made the class burst out laughing. This made the pink haired girl even more determined and at the end of the lesson she gathered the courage to ask her teacher which the woman replied Pluto because it is furthest away Chibiusa had a smile on her face. This was going to be a project Kouki-sensei would never forget. She knew just the person to ask aswell.

When the girl had left the confines of the classroom, she headed towards the school library. As she looked through the shelves she spotted a new book on different species of rabbits and she took it to a desk and placed herself in one of the hard backed seats. As she opened the book to read the contents she could see the boy who was sat next to her in english come towards her. Quickly, she pretended to be extremely immersed in the rabbit book and tried to not notice him approaching. He realised this and knocked the book out of her hands. Chibiusa looked up at him timidly and silently. "So, our chibi wants to be on another planet eh" he started. "W..what is it to yo..u?" she uttered nervously. At this the taller boy saw red and pushed the innocent child off her seat and onto the tiled floor. One of her knees hit the ground before she could use her hands to steady her fall and a split second later a shot of pain came up her leg. She didn't need to look down to know her knee would be bleeding from the violent impact. Holding her emotions together, she picked up her bag and made her way out of the library towards her maths class as fast as she could with her knee.

When she opened the door she noticed there was only one other person in the room. The girl let out a sigh of relief and walked the best she could towards her green haired teacher, who was sorting out a pile of exercise books that she had marked for the class. As the tall woman noticed her favourite student she gave the girl a smile which was painfully returned. Setsuna noticed the pain in her friend's smile and walked towards her. "Are you ok Small Lady?" she asked soflty. That had been her nickname for the young girl ever since she had first met her, as she was the smallest of all the students in the class. "I'm fine Plu-sensei" the girl replied, trying to mask what had happened in the library. Chibiusa had always called her Plu since she had found out that Setsuna liked anything to with planets and used Pluto to best describe her distant personality. Not convinced, the gentle teacher surveyed the girl and noticed a patch of red on one of her knees. Immediately, she approached her friend and bent down to get a closer look at the cut knee. "I do wish you would be more open about things like this." she told the girl, deliberately not putting authority into her voice. The woman let out a sigh and went into her top drawer where she pulled out a box of plasters. She gently placed the plaster on the young girl's knee and then inquired as to what happened. Chibiusa told her teacher about the english lesson and then the incident in the library that followed. Hearing her story, Setsuna pulled her friend into a hug which she only broke when the bell went as she knew the rest of her class would enter the room any moment. She quickly uttered to the young girl to stay put after lesson and she went to the front of the room and delicately wrote the date and title on the whiteboard. The class was on simple algebra and the lesson flew by, with the teacher eying two students in particular. One was Chibiusa and the other was the boy from class 1C. At the end of the lesson most of the students piled out of the room to relish in their short time of freedom. The green haired woman went towards her student's desk and sat herself in the seat next to her. Her companion smiled as she saw this. "So, you are doing this english thing on Pluto. Would you like some help?" she spoke in a gentle voice. Chibiusa nodded to her friend in form of a response. "I will give you all the info I can find. Now, go have a break before it is over". With this the young girl let out a bigger smile and she headed for the door and said her goodbyes before she headed off into the long hallway.

**Authors Note: I tried really hard on this one even though this chapter is short so let me know how I did in the form of a review. The next chapter will come soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Another chapter of this story is upon us. I have given this chapter a christmas theme. This also has slight collaboration with my good friend AquariPoet at the end. I hope you enjoy it my friends**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Sailor Moon. You never know what will hapen at christmas time though (Inner thoughts: You wish :) ). Aquari, who appears in this chapter, is a character made by AquariPoet and as such I myself do not own him.**

**School Hall/No POV**

It had been a couple of weeks since the incident in the library and luckily the students in class 1C were too busy with preparations for the christmas holidays to think about bullying the pink haired student in their class. Chibiusa walked into the school hall for their last assembly of the term and took her place at the end of a row around the middle of the hall. Not many in the room were silent as the year group caught up with their friends in other classes. When the headteacher of the school made his way to the front of the hall the noise subdued into silence. With this, the assembly started and the students half listened to the notices that were being read out to them. Chibiusa wasn't paying much attention to the assembly as she was busy planning what she needed to do that day inside her head. Her thoughts turned to christmas. Everyone in school had been handing out christmas cards (she had only recieved one herself and that was from a dark haired,shy girl in class 1D) but she only had two to hand out. One for the student in class 1D who had given her one and the other was for Setsuna. When the assembly ended she would be able to give one of her cards out but she would have to wait until the lesson before lunch before she could hand the last one out.

**Classroom 30/No POV**

While the assembly was in progress, a lone teacher sat in classroom 30. The room was decorated for christmas and there was a small christmas tree on the teacher's desk which had been decorated with gold tinsel. The green haired woman let out a small sigh and opened the top draw underneath her desk. Anong the paper, pens and other teaching equipment she had in there was an average size red envelope. Inside it was the christmas card she was going to give to her favourite student. She only knew of one card her friend had recieved and she wanted to raise the spirits of the girl. She had never admitted it but she saw a lot of her younger self in Chibiusa and wanted to protect her as much as she could. A bell rang through the school and before she knew it the small room was overun by students talking loudly and running around the place. She closed the drawer and rested her head in her hands. She couldn't wait for the maths lesson before lunch when she would see her small lady and give her the card.

Finally, second break ended and class 1C filed into classroom 30. Today Setsuna was planning a special lesson for the class as a christmas treat. "Today we are going to have a little quiz. You can either work on your own or in a team" she announced. Many students teamed up with others but there were two or three students that sat by themselves with their sheet of paper ready. Everyone enjoyed the quiz and the winners were a small team of 1 boy and 2 girls. The end of the lesson came and the classroom started to empty. Chibiusa picked up her schoolbag and walked over to the front desk, christmas card in hand. Setsuna smiled and reopened her drawer. The two exchanged christmas cards and said thank you before the pink haired girl headed for the door. "Merry christmas Plu-sensei" she called as she left the room. "Merry christmas Small Lady" the woman responded.

**English Corridor/No POV**

Lunchtime at the school had passed without event and the refreshed students had endured their last lesson of the school day. Classrooms swiftly emptied as the students excitedly headed towards the buses home. Chibiusa Tsukino walked out of her english lesson with a smile on her face. She had gotten the results back on her exam practice and with the information Setsuna had given her Kouki-sensei had had no option but to give her a B. She had sure showed her. This smile faded as she saw a familiar figure coming up to her. "What are you so happy about?" the boy inquired nastily. Doing her best to ignore him, the small girl proceeded to walk towards the maths corridor where there was an exit. This was stopped as the boy took a hold of her bag to restrain her from movement...

...Setsuna Meioh was walking through the maths corridor with a pile of books in her hand. She was heading to the staff room to pick up her belongings so that she could go home as she had marking to get done before the end of the term in two days time. The tall woman was humming to herself as she walked along, surpassed by many running students. Halfway down the corridor she was engaged in conversation with her fellow maths teacher about a new topic to be covered with their classes early in the next term. Making an excuse to end the converation,she finally continued down the corridor at a steady pace. That was until she heard a yell coming from the nearby english corridor. It didn't take long to recognised the voice and Setsuna dropped the books she was holding in her speed to reach the scene.

When she saw the cause of the noise she saw her least favourite student of class 1C standing over an instantly recognisable bunny backpack. Contents from the backpack were all over the floor but then she saw Chibiusa, who was looking directly at the left hand of the boy. His hand held a familiar card but there was one difference. The card was ripped into two separate pieces. It was then that the woman made her presence known. "What do you think you are doing young man?" she shouted from her position near the end of the hall. An angry boy and a tearful girl turned towards her at the sound of her voice. The boy tried to use words to get away with his crime but he soon saw that the maths teacher was much more forbiddable than he had thought she was. Evenyually, after a major telling off, he was told to 'get out of her sight' and he fled down the corridor towards the exit. Setsuna let out a little giggle at the reactions of the boy and then went towards her friend. "Let me help you pick these up" she suggested and they repacked the bunny bag in silenc until only one thing was left on the floor. The womans hand hovered over the severed card and she couldn't help but feel sad. That card was meant to raise spirits, not for that idiot boy to tear it up in front of her small friend.

"It is time you got yourself home Small Lady", Setsuna started, "Check your desk tomorrow"

**Setsuna's House/Setsuna's POV**

I sit at my wooden desk with two piles of exercise books. Most of them I have already maked but there are still a few more to go. I pick the next book from the smaller pile and read the name on the front. _'Chibiusa Tsukino'_. Looking at the pages on which the young girl had ensribed her homework, I couldn't help but worry about her. That girl always went through so much at school and I wanted to help make her life happier. Even she doesn't know this but I understand what it is like for her. I let out a sigh as thought enter and leave my head. Then I had an idea of where I could go. Someone I could always go to for advice. I grab my phone and dial the number. As I hear several rings I hope for him to pick up. Finally an answer comes from the other end. _'Hello'_.

_"Aquari, I'm glad you picked up"_

_"Is everything ok ,Setsuna?"_

_"I'm just worried"_

_"About?"_

_"Well, there is this girl in my class. Chibiusa. Everyone keeps bullying her and nothing I can do as a teacher seems to stop it"_

_"Send those students to the heads office.. Or how about you suggest her to spend lunch sometime in the Library of the school?"_

_"Last time she was in the library she came out with a cut knee and the staff in there didn't even seem to notice"_

_"Hm... I take it you've spoken to Chibiusa already..? Personally..?"_

_"Yes. I seem to be the only person she will properly talk to"_

_"I got an Idea.. How about you ask the Higher ups if we can host a Anti Bullying poetry/Speech session since schools close to break?. I'll write as a guest. Say, I'm a friend of yours. Let Chibiusa write one as well. Perhaps she'll build her confidence and expose those that bully her .When it's done, we'll ask for questions or on the other hand pick those who you've seen bully her. If they speak up. I'll talk to them from the podium and if not, they'll become suspects. The whole purpose is to have them see how Chibiusa and others feel"_

_"That is a good idea, but wouldn't the bullies know I picked them on purpose?"_

_"Do they know you're a witness to their actions? If not, remain illusive"_

_"One of them does. I caught him just today"_

_"Hmm...then have another teacher who didn't choose one of them. To keep it less suspicious. But choose the 'leader'"_

_"Mmm...that could work. I'll see if one of the teachers will cooperate"_

_"Alrighty. I'll be at your school really soon. I've yet to shower. Call me if you can rearrange the anti bullying session"_

_"Right and well...thanks. Thanks a lot."_

_"Don't mention it dear"_

With that I hang up the phone and go back to my marking. I plan to pitch Aquari's idea first thing tomorrow

**Authors Note: **

**Setsuna (GarnetGuardian):I hope you enjoyed the chapter and write a nice review. Aquari-san, do you want to say anything?**

**Aquari(AquariPoet): mmm...Setsuna rocks and...be prepared for the next one as you too may relate?**

**Setsuna: *laughs* anyway...until next time...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Here comes chapter 3. This chapter further is a further collaboration between me and my friend AquariPoet and introduces the character of Aquari (who may be featuring in other collab fanfics between us).**

**Disclaimer: No miracles happened at christmas so I still don't own Sailor Moon. Aquari belongs to the AMAZING AquariPoet XD**

**School Hall/No POV**

Surprisingly, the idea Aquari had proposed to Setsuna was readily accepted by the headmaster of the school and the session was arranged for the next Wednesday afternoon during an assembly where all of the year group would be present. The time had gone by quickly and before the woman knew it the day had come. It was lunchtime and she was helping set up the rows of chairs ready for the event. Looking at her watch there were still 10 minutes until she was due to collect Aquari from the school office. After what felt like ages she finally excused herself from the hall and crossed the foyer to the office where her friend was waiting for her. As she greeted the man they made the short journey to the hall which left them mere minutes until the shrill ring of the school bell summoned a crowd of students into the room.

The room silenced as the headmaster introduced their guest and started the session. Aquari stood and spoke for a fairly short time before he ended his little speech. "This world is big yet small. But it's the right size for us all. Before Chibiusa-chan speaks here,I would like to just say. Tomorrow is promised for those that deserve it and a lesson for those that are on a senseless rampage". With this it was time for Chibiusa to speak. Nervously, she removed herself from her seat and proceeded to the front of the hall. There were snickers from her class at the idea but they were soon silenced as a pair of garnet eyes gave them a surprisingly evil glare. Setsuna Meioh was not the teacher to cross at this moment. "You all...know me. I'm Chibiusa". The first words of her speech came out shaky but eventually she gained confidence in herself. It was there, at the front of the school hall that the pink haired girl spoke out. She told of the slow torture that bullying creates in the life of the victims. She told of the times where she felt she couldn't even go to a teacher because she was scared the story would yet again be twisted and she would be blamed for things she had never done. "You feel so alone...you can't even go to the people you are meant to trust". it was then that people could see a new side of Chibiusa shining through. They saw a happy, friendly side that many had thought to be permanantly clouded in shyness. This made many of the students in the year pay attention to what she was saying. The speech finished and there was a loud clap as the girl moved over to the side. Most of the ones who weren't clapping were members of class 1C. Out of the corner of her eye, Chibiusa could see her green haired mentor smiling at her to say well done.

With this, Aquari spoke and asked the year group if they had any questions. Nobody wanting to be the first, everyone stayed still. Finally, a question came from the area of the hall where the staff were standing. The man at the front smiled when he saw who was asking. "Chibiusa-chan. If you could look the people who had bullied you in the eye and say just one thing, what would it be?". Understanding her cue perfectly, Chibiusa looked directly at class 1C as she answered. " I would say that I pity them. I would pity them because they have to live with the guilt of what they have done for the rest of their lives". The power of those worlds sent a vibe around the classroom and several of the students admired the strength the young girl had deep inside her. Aquari smiled at this but his head turned when he heard a quiet noise in the distance. He recognised the culprits as the people Chibiusa had been staring at when she had answered the question. The whole time they had been whispering to each other and laughing. Annoyed by them, he decided to speak up. "Hey, is there something humorous that everyone would like to know about?" The two bullies looked at each other with wide eyes before looking around the room with a sense of nervousness. "Nothing you need to know" came the response. Aquari raised his eyebrows before speaking again. "Please, stand up and tell the entire crowd about this, humorous 'thing' you're laughing at". Many of the students in the hall turned to stare at the two boys and they didn't know where to look. "Let this be a lesson to you" Aquari stated before addressing the group once again.

Not long after this the session was ended and the bell went for the end of lesson. The students filed towards the exits and proceeded on their journey home. Chibiusa remained in the hall and, together with Aquari, walked towards Setsuna who smiled at the pair. They all talked for a couple of minutes until Chibiusa announced that she had to leave. With this the girl left the hall and Setsuna walked her friend back to the office.

**Outside School/No POV**

As Aquari left the building he caught sight of two familiar boys laughing to each other. As they started to move away he caught their speech. "Hurry up or we won't catch her". Aquari sped walked towards the two delinquents and stopped them. As he forced himself in front of them with curiosity he spoke. "What were you two plotting and laughing about just now?". Jumping at the familiar figure the two boys looked at each other. They didn't reply so the man decided to further encourage a response. "Who's this girl you're talking about" he calmly demanded and the two bullies implied that it was none of his business. This annoyed the man but he tried not to show at as to not cause a major scene. Instead he spoke lightly. "You may say these things now but remember those who lurk the shadows are uncovered by the rays of light". Their eyes narrowed at his comment and their faces were confused. Aquari smiled lightly to himself at this and didn't speak. Sensing opportunity, the boys walked away towards the back of the school. What they didn't see was the curious man was following them to check up on what they had planned.

Chibiusa walked out of the back school gate. She lived close to the school so there was never far to walk at the end of the day. Starting the journey, she saw two familiar figues running down the path. She swiftly tried to locate a hiding place but could not find a good spot and opted to pretend she hadn't noticed them. They reached her without trying and jumped ahead to block her path. The girl stopped quickly and stared at them. "Aww, assembly today was almost cute", the leader said mockingly. Chibiusa went to ignore them and take a different route but the slightly shorter boy moved to restrain her. Resisting the best she could, she looked at the face of the leader as he readied himself to hurt her. It was then the girl spotted an adult figure coming down the path and soon recognised it as her teacher's friend. Knowing he would help, she tried to distract them from spotting him too early which worked well and the man approached the scene. Aquari then yells in a deep warning tone, "Hey! What did I just tell you two?". He then approaches them and stands in front of Chibiusa. "I'm reporting you two to the headteacher's office. You must have forgotten that this is school". At this the bullies laughed at him until the leader spoke. "Incase you haven't noticed, we are outside the school gates which means they won't do anything". The man narrowed his eyes at them before speaking again. "Bullying is unacceptable anywhere and as for us being outside the gate did you not realise school grounds covers to the end of the next street". Seeing the confused faces of the two boys, both Aquari and Chibiusa supressed a snigger. Murmuring was heard between the bullies before the walked off to head home. Aquari smiled and turned to the young girl. "You alright?" he asks softly. Chibiusa nodded and thanked him before they had to go their separate ways. When Aquari reached his home, he pulled out his phone and dialled Setsuna's number.

**Authors Note: **

**Setsuna: I had fun writing this and I hope to get reviews. Aqua, anything to add?**

**Aquari: This is my second time collaborating with my dear friend Setsuna. I hope you've enjoyed! Look forward to possible future projects from yours truly**

**Setsuna: Definitely. Anyway, time to sign off for this chapter. Until next time**


End file.
